Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${x-y = 3}$ ${x = 3y-11}$
Since $x$ has already been solved for, substitute $3y-11$ for $x$ in the first equation. ${(3y-11)}{- y = 3}$ Simplify and solve for $y$ $3y-11 - y = 3$ $2y-11 = 3$ $2y-11{+11} = 3{+11}$ $2y = 14$ $\dfrac{2y}{{2}} = \dfrac{14}{{2}}$ ${y = 7}$ Now that you know ${y = 7}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {x = 3y-11}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${x = 3}{(7)}{ - 11}$ $x = 21 - 11$ ${x = 10}$ You can also plug ${y = 7}$ into $\thinspace {x-y = 3}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${x - }{(7)}{= 3}$ ${x = 10}$